Sonic: Dino-Emeralds
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: The Sonic team just found out a new type of emeralds on a isolated island filled with Mobian dinosaurs. Are they friends or foes? Warning: Mild violence Official characters belong to SEGA
1. Chapter 1

New Emerald type

 **AN: Hi guys, I hope you're prepared to see Jurassic World fallen kingdom. So now I bring you all a new Sonic story with dinosaurs.**

65 million years ago, a meteor 10 km wide struck Earth and eradicated most life forms like the dinosaurs. Only a few species survived and a couple of predator dinosaurs evolved into birds today. But there was another type of dinosaurs that survived in an hidden island thanks to seven egg shaped emeralds.

They have lived alongside the non-mobian dinosaurs and pterosaurs along with a few other primitive lifeforms for millennias until 65 million years, leaving them and a few non-mobian dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals alive on the island, living alongside them as pets, cattle and even worker animals.

They lived isolated for millions of years, with the emeralds protecting them by consealing the island in a barrier. But no dino-mobian has never left the island, worrying about the consequences from the outside world how they will react at seeming them.

Now, lets go to see how our heroes are.

At Tails workshop, the young fox was working on a device while Sonic laid on the couch eating from a bag of chips.

"Sonic you think you could crunch any louder? It's really bothering me" Tails said.  
"Sorry" Sonic shrugs and resumes eating.

"Hey Tails, how's Lien now doing now that she has reunited with her daughter?" Sonic asked.  
"Just fine, but Rutna is still attached to her foster uncle Knuckles. But Jason would be like a step-father to her or new daddy to her" Tails said.  
"Huh, Because Crimson and Lien has a son too. But I just hope he don't grow up to be just as ruthless as he is" Sonic said.  
"Yeah. Brrrr, mentioning Crimson makes me cringe" Tails shudders in fear.  
"Oh sorry bro" Sonic said.  
"It's alright as long we got healers on the team" Tails said. But he was clearly trying to forget about when Crimson back then broke his back.

"Sup dudes?" Came Silver in.  
"Just fine that's all" Sonic said.  
"Hey mind if I" Silver took a handful of chips, Sonic nods for 'Go ahead'. Suddenly Tails' computer beeps.

"Something is up. Lets see" Tails pressed the button. A digital map appeared and seven different colored dots appears at some island.

"What is these? Computer, Scan for a close up" Tails said. The computer did so and zooms in to them.  
 _"Scanning...Identification; New type of emeralds detected, Name unknown"_ The computer shows the results of the emeralds.

"Interesting, they look almost like eggs" Tails rubs his chin. Silver and Sonic gets to the computer to check on them.  
"Sorta like bird eggs or even dinosaur eggs" Silver said.  
"Well at least they would taste bad as scrambled eggs" Sonic joked.  
"No No, They are almost like our emeralds but there must be a difference between those. Computer, send me the coordinates" Tails spoke to the computer.  
 _"Sending..."_ The computer transfers the coordinates to a USB stick.  
"There, I'll transfer them into the tornado and then we go there to find these emeralds to see what they are capable of. You two are coming?" Tails said. Silver and Sonic looks at each other and then nods.

"Of course we are coming along" Sonic said.  
"You're going to need backup too" Silver said.  
"Yes. Lets get some of our friends" Tails said. The three headed out of the workshop to find anyone of their friends available.

But they did not notice that a chipmunk was hiding somewhere out of their sight. It was no other than Agent Shinu.

"Dokutā Egguman. I got some interesting info" Shinu pressed a button on her helmet.  
"What is it?" Eggman asked on the communicator.  
"Tails just found information of a new type of emeralds" Shinu said.  
"Ahhhh, this should be interesting. I want you pursue them when they depart to their exact location where the emeralds are" Eggman said.  
"Hai Egguman. I won't fail you" Shinu said.  
"Excellent. You'll be rewarded if you succeed. Eggman out" Eggman said and hung up. Shinu then swiftly leaves.

...

Sonic, Tails and Silver first went to Cyo and Bonnie's house but they weren't home for the moment, so they decide to go ask Amy if she wanted to hang on to the mission.

"But of course I'll go with you guys on that mission" Amy happily accepted.  
"That's my girl" Sonic said and playfull pinched Amy's cheek.  
"SONIC!" Amy playfully smacks his hand away.

Next was Blaze and she was outside to water her newly planted flowers.

"Hey guys, Hi Amy" She saw them.  
"Hi Blaze. Say wanna hear something?" Silver went to her.  
"What is it?" Blaze asked.  
"Well we could use some help on this mission to find a new type of emeralds. Wanna stick around?" Silver asked.

"Sure, after all I just finished planting" Blaze said, gladly accepting the offer.  
"Then it's all ready. Lets go back to the workshop and get packed up" Tails said.  
"Alright then" Sonic said. They all headed back to the workshop.

Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2: Dinosaur attack

Dinosaur attacks

Sonic along with Tails and Amy were heading to the island's location at the ocean with Silver and Blaze with them. They were using two tornado planes this time.

"Alright guys. We are soon approaching the island according to the radar" Tails said.  
"How long?" Sonic asked.  
"Twenty minutes at most" Tails checks his watch. He looks foward again and saw that despite it was a clear view the island is no where to be seen.

"Strange, the island should be here" Tails said.  
"I got a feeling it's the emeralds hiding it" Amy said.  
"Most likely. That's why no one has ever found it until now. It has to be something like how Paradise Island or Themyscira in DC is usually hidden from the world" Tails said.

"What ever is on the island, I hope they can be reasoned with" Silver said.  
"You who time travel should know several languages" Blaze said.  
"Right" Silver said.

Soon they approached the Island's location and as they got close they went through something like a wall, the island became fully visible and they were surprised when they saw it.

"Wow. It's beautiful" Amy said.  
"Yeah. Wait a minute, I see a town there. There got to be people there" Tails notices a city between the two mountains and a lake.

"Prepare for landing" Silver said. The two planes approaches the grass field that was near the lake and then they saw something else that shocked them.

"Dinosaurs?!" Sonic gasps.  
"Still alive? How can this be?" Amy wondered.  
"I'll answer when we come down" Tails said., pulling the lever to take the wheels out. The dinosaurs ran away to give space to both planes and they landed with some difficulty due to the terrain being not flat. They however managed to stop the planes and once they got out, they got up on a hill to have a clear view over the dinosaurs.

"Now, as you asked Amy. I have no idea how they can still exist now" Tails said.  
"Perhaps those at the city could answer" Sonic gestures to the city they saw earlier.  
"Yes, good idea Sonic" Tails said. The five mobians walks to the city's direction.

But they didn't realize they were watched by two pair of reptilian eyes in the bushes.

In the meantime, Agent Shinu was preparing her ride to the island as well in her own jet.

"Shinu to Eggman, ready for take off" Shinu reported to Eggman.  
"Good, opening the gates now. Counting down. 3...2...1...GO!" Eggman opened the gates and Shinu zooms off in her jet to the island.

In the jungle on the island, Sonic and company viewed over how much of the vegetation were both prehistoric and present time.

"Tails, what is your theory on the island?" Sonic asked.  
"It may not be true but it could be that the emeralds on this island has protected the species of dinosaurs from extinction, preserving several species over the years" Tails guessed.  
"That figures how it can be several dinosaurs species here. I mean there are ones from Triassic, Jurassic and Cretaceous" Sonic said.  
"Yes. At the grassfield we saw sauropods, ceratopsidae dinosaurs, different species of theropods as well pterosaurs" Silver said.  
"I was expecting them to be changed of evolution but whatever" Amy said.  
"Yeah. I was hoping that one dinosaur evolved into Godzilla" Sonic joked.

"Godzilla can't or never existed. But there is a real dinosaur named after him, Gojirasaurus. Not to be confused with the heisei Godzilla's un-irradiated Godzillasaurus" Silver said.  
"Of course. If he did exist there would be trouble" Sonic said. Just as he said that, thundering footsteps was heard among the trees.

"What was that?" Sonic looked around in alert.  
"Get ready! This is gonna get ugly!" Blaze summons fire in her hands. The group saw as a pair of Allosaurus appeared, circling around them.

"Raaaarrrgh" The first allosaurus growled lowly.  
"Don't make me do this!" Blaze warned it. The Allosaurus snaps at Blaze but missed when Silver used his psychic blast on it and pushed it roughly. The other Allosaurus was snapping right at Sonic but the blue hedgehog teased it by running to the sides

"Nuh Uh! Ah ah ah! Missed me! PFFFFFFFFFFFFT" Sonic then blew raspberries at it. Enraged, the Allosaur snaps at Sonic again only for Sonic to use the foot sweep attack onto it. Amy soon joined by hitting it in the gut using her hammer. The Allosaurus groans in pain and steps two steps back.

"Come and get me! I'm ready!" Amy stares angrily at it. The Allosaurus growls in anger and lunges at Amy with it's jaws to do the axe move attack. Amy jumps out of the way and the Allosaur then snaps again at her and she whacks at it again knocking out some teeth.

"I think I pissed it off" Amy said nervously. The Allosaurus was about to attack again when Tails and Sonic attacks it at the same time.

The two dinosaurs then ran away, seeing the five as not suitable preys.  
"That's right you dinosaur cowards! RUN!" Sonic shouted.  
"Million of years and they can't outsmart super powered beings" Silver chuckled.  
"Yeah. But now lets continue to the city" Sonic said.  
"Agreed. Lets go" Silver said.

At the same time, Shinu's aircraft was approaching the island and she got through the field and flew past the smaller mountain and stops in mid-air when she got just above the jungle about 30 feet up. A hatch opened on the underside and Shinu jumps out and lands safely on her feet. She pressed a button on her belt and the aircraft flew away.

"Sā! Sonikku ga mitsukeru mae ni emerarudo o mitsukeyou (ENG: Here we go! Now to find the emeralds before Sonic finds it)" Shinu said to herself and ran through the woods. She used her energy blade to cut through some vines and spins in the air when she jumped over some river. When she landed on the other side, she saw a pack of Deinonychus in front of her.

"Kakatte koi!" Shinu yelled 'Bring it on' in japanese and raised her fists, ready to fight the raptors. They all charges at the chipmunk who just flips over in the air and lands on the other side, elbow striking one in the back and and did a three punch combination at another. The alpha of the pack approaches Shinu and jumps at her and bites her left wrist.

"AGGH!" Shinu winces in pain and punches the raptor in the face. With a knee strike she got the dinosaur off her but got her sleeve torn off. The alpha raptor growls ferociously with her sleeve's cloth in it's mouth. Shinu stares coldy at it and in a quick move she grabs the raptor by the neck and hurls it over her and she punches it really hard in the head.

Pinning it down she summons a katana from her gauntlet and shoves it through the alpha raptor, killing it. The other of the Deinonychus packed watched as she killed their leader and runs away when she gave a dangerous pose with the sword.

"A little too easy in my taste" Shinu scoffs. She took her torn off sleeve and wraps it around her wrist to stop the bleeding. She then continues her search through the jungle. After she left, a larger shadow of a medium sized theropod appeared over the dead alpha raptor. It was a carnotaurus and it knees down to feast on the dead dinosaur.


	3. Chapter 3: King Giganoto

King Giganoto

 **2 reviews so far.**

Sonic and his friends arrived at the city on the island, they stood on top of a hill to have a view over the whole city. Tails took out binoculars to have a closer look.

"What do you see Tails?" Sonic asked. The fox looks through the binoculars for a moment and then turns to Sonic.  
"You're not gonna believe this. Look" Tails hands the binoculars to Sonic. Sonic looked through them and sees to his surprise what Tails saw, the people there was a type of mobians, but dinosaurs in several species. They were riding some non-mobian dinosaurs, others were having them as pets or worker animals such as a non-mobian Apatosaurs was picking up some handful of hay to make roofs for some houses. As for rewards, the worker mobian dinosaurs feeds them with palm tree leaves.

"Incredible. These mobian dinosaurs really built a society for both them and the normal ones" Sonic said.

"Wow. I sure hope they treat them well" Amy said.  
"I didn't see any of the workers hold spears or hooks for the Apatosaurs" Sonic said  
"I was just comparing them for elephants working in the logging industry" Amy said.  
"Okay. But now lets go sightseeing" Sonic puts the binoculars away and they walked to the entrance of the city.

When they got there, There was a huge gate made out of wood. At the gate, two guards was standing there, one was a red mobian Deinonychus with brighter red feathers on his arms, head and tail. The other guard was a green mobian Velociraptor with yellow feathers on his neck, head, arms and tail. Both wore bronze colored armor and spears with pointy stone heads,

"Greetings, we're here to..." Sonic didn't finish when the guards blocks the gate with their spears.  
"Rrrrrrrrrraaaah" Both the raptors snarled.  
"Silver, can you speak raptor?" Sonic asked.  
"No. I can't speak raptor, I didn't time travel that far. I just know Russian, English, Spanish, Swedish, German, Danish, Chinese, Japanese, Latin, Ital..." Silver tells Sonic a bit of languages he knows but suddenly hears the guards speaking.  
"In the name of King Giganoto, Leave!" The Velociraptor guard glared.  
"Oh you know english?!" Silver was taken back by hearing these mobians speak english as well.  
"Yessss, now LEAVE!" The Velociraptor points his spear at Silver.

"Wait, Easy now! We come in peace!" Silver held his hands up.  
"And how are you suposed to make us believe? You have to talk to King Giganoto!" The Velociraptor guard asked.  
"Because I speak the truth" Silver's eyes glowed neon blue and stares into the dinosaur's eyes. The Velociraptor guard stood still for a moment before shaking his head, blinking.

"Right of course, proceed. Yog! Tarbo! Bring them to our majesty" The Velociraptor then tells two other guards, Yog was a mobian Therzinosaurus and Tarbo was a mobian Tarbosaurus. The Deinonychus guard looked perplexed at his comrade changing his mind by the grey white hedgehog. The two other guards opened the gate.

"This way" Yog points his spear to the street. Sonic and the others followed Yog and Tarbo while the raptor guards closed the gate.

As they walked, they saw many of the mobian dinosaurs looking at them weird and a few non-mobian dinosaurs like Compsognathus ran out of the way.

"Mom what kind of people is that?" A kid mobian Iguanodob asked.  
"Don't stare honey" The Iguanodon mother said. Sonic then saw a grill stand with what appears to be roasted frogs. He then turned to see a huge non-mobian Styracosaurus carrying piles of hay on it's back with a mobian Megalosaurus walking next to it. The group also saw a Argentinosaurus, one of the largest dinosaurs to walk on Earth.

"Wow. That dinosaur got vertebraes that were 1,59 meters. And it must have weight just as much as a fully-loaded jumbo jet plane" Blaze  
"Yeah. It must have been tough for predators to get it" Silver said. The huge dinosaur passed them and they continued their walk to the palace with the guards.

Upon arriving there, they saw it looked like a huge tree with large boulders forming the entrance and wooden gates. The guards allows them inside as they opened the gate.

...

At the throne, a large dark red mobian Giganotosaurus wearing a golden crown and purple cape was laying on his throne with some servants giving him gold and jewels. Next to him to the right was a mobian Tyrannosaurus Rex who had a shoulder pad with spikes and gold necklace. To the left was a mysterious female mobian wearing fur top, skin dress with a helmet covering her face except for her eyes.

"Your majesty, you have visitors" A mobian Saltasaurus informed him.  
"Bring them in" The Giganotosaurus said. Sonic and his friends came in to the throne room.

"Greetings your majesty. I am Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius and these are my comrades. We come in peace" Sonic introduced himself.  
"Mobius? Never heard of. I am the king of Mesozoic Island, call me King Giganoto the first. I've ruled this Island for 30 years and our people and the normal dinosaurs don't need any help. Your journey has been in vain" Giganoto said stubbornly. Then Tails steps out.

"With all due respect your majesty, my team and I arrived when we found out about these emeralds you have" Tails shows a printed image of the emeralds. Enraged, Giganoto stands up.

"You're after my Dino-Emeralds aren't YOU!" Giganoto shouted.  
"No sir! We're not here to steal those emeralds!" Sonic said in defense.

"Do you have the slightest idea what the emeralds gave us dinosaurs? They provided us of our society, knowledge, languages, protection and even POWER!" Giganoto finished yelling and sat back on the throne.

"But Giganoto, if you're a mighty king you better listen" Tails pleaded.  
"Speak up boy" Giganoto waves his small hands.

"We didn't come here to steal your emeralds, we're just here to help you from any incoming threats if your island is targeted" Tails said.  
"You are a pretty smart boy who managed to find my kingdom. The shields the emeralds created keeps the island protected and invisible from the outside world" Giganoto said.

"I was astonished when I figured out you dinosaurs still existed" Tails said.  
"Then that means you still haven't figure out what the emeralds are used for. But as for now, the guards will show you to your rooms. But if you're gonna see the emeralds, they are coming too" Giganoto tells the group.

"Thank you very much" Tails said. Sonic then noticed the mysterious mobian next to Giganoto has a lion tail and dark blue fur.

"Noire, show them their rooms" Giganoto ordered her.  
"Yes your highness" Noire bows and walks up to Sonic and the group.

"This way please" Noire leads the group. Sonic was about to ask her who she was but decided not too when they come up to their rooms.

...

At the Clan of Crimson base, Boomer Walrus was working on some machine when a spy bot of his came in and landed on his desk.

"Report" He said to the spy bot.  
"Sonic, with four comrades, headed to a unknown location" The spy bot informed.  
"Hmph, Whatever" Boomer shrugged. Just then Crimson came in.

"Any reports yet about Sonic's current position?" Crimson asked.  
"Nothing yet. My spy bot reported that Sonic's position is unknown" Boomer shrugs.

"Hmmmm. Unknown location you say? Keep working on it" Crimson said.  
"Yes sir" Boomer salutes. Crimson got out of Boomer's lab and was heading to his room. Boomer continues to work on his machines.

"I wonder where Jacket just went, he hasn't been seen lately in the base. Well, I guess he's afraid of Cyrox's aggressive behavior" Boomer thought. But he didn't know that Jacket was plotting revenge on Cyo for making Crystal lose her memories permanently. He threw a knife at a picture of Cyo.

"I will avenge you Crystal!" Jacket said coldly.

 **Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cyo's cousin

Cyo's cousin

 **3 reviews so far. Enjoy this chapter.**

Sonic and the gang was brought up to a room in one of the towers in the palace. The room had some beds and decorations on the walls, some resembling cave paintings. A skull of a Deinosuchus was hanging on the ceiling. For lights the room had lanterns by candles.

"Well, I hope you all feel comfortable here" Noire said.  
"Um thanks. But just one question Noire. Who are you and where do you come from and how did you get here?" Sonic turned to face Noire.

"If you like some answers, please sit down" Noire said. Sonic and his friends did as they were told as Noire took off her golden helmet, revealing her face.

"It's a long story but I can make it short. I was from a village in Kenya where they are all lions and that's where my family lives at" Noire said.  
"Wait a minute...You come from the lion village?" Silver was curious.  
"You know the place?" Noire asked.  
"Yes, our cyborg friend Cyo comes from there" Silver said. Noire's eyes opened wide at hearing Cyo's name.

"Cyo? I remember that name" Noire said.  
"You know him too?" Silver asked again.  
"Yes. We grew up together and one more thing, he is my cousin" Noire revealed to them that she is in fact related to Cyo.  
"You're Cyo's cousin?" Sonic was surprised.

"Yes and how did you met him?" Noire asked.  
"Well I found him when Eggman attacked once and he told me how Eggman made him into a cyborg so I offered him a part of the team. Now tell us how you got here in the first place?" Sonic said.

"It all started when a echidna named Crimson came to my village to start a carnage there. Man I remember those metallic claws he has on his hands. He gave me these when I tried to attack him" Noire showed two scars on her right wrist. Sonic and the gang were shocked that she was one who faced the twisted Crimson and survived.

"He was almost going to kill me when Cyo managed to take him down with his new mechanical arm of his. However as he was defeated, he swore to get back at Cyo one day. But the aftermath of the fight made me lose my dignity and courage. As I departed on a boat, it wasen't long enough until it came into a mist out of nowhere when the mist suddenly cleared and that's where I discovered Mesozoic Island. When I came to the city, I was first seen as a threat when King Giganoto wanted to see what I'm capable of. He brought me to the arena and I challenged many warriors of different dinosaur species though my agility and shadow manipulation gave me advantage until Tarbo brought me down. Since I was second place, Giganoto offered a place as his adviser and trusted captain of the guards. But since I have been living on the island I wished I would go back and see my family again" Noire finished her story, shredding a tear upon mentioning her family.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But don't worry we came here with bi-planes so there's a chance" Tails said, feeling sorry for Noire.  
"Really? Good. But before departure, I could show you the island around" Noire said.  
"It would be a pleasure Noire. By the way, did you say you have shadow manipulation?" Tails asked about Noire's powers.

"Like this?" Noire became darker and blended into the shadows and became like invisible and crawls to the groups silhouettes and wraps into Sonic's shape.

"Whoa!" Sonic was shocked seeing his silhouette moving by itself before it turns back to Noire.  
"Surprised?" Noire asked.  
"Amazing. But how could Crimson still get at you?" Sonic asked.  
"He was quick to move before I even could attack him in the shadows" Noire said.

"Damn. But I can tell you me and my team including Cyo managed to defeat him many times" Sonic said. Noire was cheered up at hearing that Sonic and his team has managed to defeat him many times.

"Great" Noire said. She then eyes the window.  
"Say Noire, when can we start sight seeing?" Blaze asked.  
"Lets say we do it tomorrow" Noire said.  
"Alright, just asking" Blaze said.

Deep in the jungle, Shinu has made up a fire and roasted a dead compsognathus over the fire like a roasted chicken. As soon it's done she takes it from the fire and started to eat it. Around the place, Shinu could see the sauropods like Diplodocus and Apatosaurus eating from the trees in the moon light.

"It's beautiful" Shinu said to herself. She was about to take another bite from the compy when her communicator beeped.

"Hai?" She answered it.  
"Agent Shinu. Have you reached the emeralds yet?" Eggman asked Shinu.  
"Not yet Egguman-san. I'm having my dinner" Shinu responded.  
"Mmhmm. Well I got another thing in mind. You will also collect a few dinosaur eggs and bring them to me. I recommend those dinosaurs that seem fast and strong. With them I shall make them the perfect weapons" Eggman said on the communicator.

Shinu was quiet for a moment before she agreed on the idea.  
"With pleasure Egguman. I think I know just the right dinos you need" Shinu grinned.  
"Excellent. Don't fail me on this one. Eggman out" Eggman hung up.

"Watashi wa ashita doko de hajimerubeki ka seikaku ni shitte imasu (I know exactly where to start tomorrow)" Shinu said sinisterly.


	5. Chapter 5: Egg Theft

Egg theft

 **Warning: Intense Dinosaur vs mobian fight.**

The next morning, Noire was showing Sonic and his friends around on the back on a Non-Mobian Triceratops in the jungle.

"Man, this is like riding on a african bull elephant" Amy said.  
"Trust me I never rode one" Noire said.  
"Oh" Amy shrugs. The Triceratops pushed down an entire tree in it's path and continues to walk through the tropical forest.

"Man can this thing go any faster?" Sonic asked impatiently.  
"It can turn 32 km/h, almost like rhinos" Noire said.  
"Heh, I can outrun them with ease" Sonic scoffs.  
"How fast?" Noire asked.  
"More than Mach 5. I am after all the fastest thing alive" Sonic said with a prideful smile.

"Right..." Noire rolls her eyes. Soon enough, they came up a riverbank.

"What?! No no no!" Sonic became terrified.  
"Oh yes!" Noire smirks and hits the reins for the Triceratops to cross the river by getting into the water, with only it's back and head reaching the surface as a sign the water wasn't so deep.

"Ah yes silly me" Sonic was relieved that they didn't dive.  
"So you're hydrophobic?" Noire smirked slyly.  
"Of course. Everyone has a weakspot" Sonic said. Noire nods and then focused on the triceratops.

...

Somewhere else, a Styracosaurus pair has just made their nest over their eggs and keeps an eye on them, the female gently nudging the eggs while her mate keeps an eye. His instincts tells him that something was around there besides the rest of their herd. He walks away from his mate and sees something moving in the bushes.

"MRRROOOOO?" The Styracosaurus male tilts his head. But as soon as he saw no movements, he turns back to go back to his mate and his unhatched babies. From another tree, Shinu used the binocular vision in her helmet to get a closer look at the eggs and the adult animals.

"Time to strike" Shinu whispered. She then takes out a net gun and fires at the Styracosaurus male trapping him in it. The dinosaur bellowed as he struggled in the net but it forced him to the ground. His mate runs to help him leaving their eggs exposed in Shinu's view. She runs up and takes one of the eggs and runs away once she saw the Styracosaurus female managing to free her mate. But as they saw Shinu holding one of their eggs, they charged towards her very enraged.

Shinu then jumps high up and lands onto their backs and ran on the opposite direction. The male turns around and counts his foot to the ground and flares his nostrils.

"MRAAAAAAH!" He bellowed angrily and charges at Shinu like a rhinoceros. The chipmunk watches as the angry Styracosaurus charges and she conjures her energy katana and in a swift sweep she gives a cut on his front leg, causing him to screech in pain.

Just as she did so the Styracosaurus hits her in the gut with his tail and sent her onto a tree.

"AGHHH!" Shinu grunts by the impact and sees the dinosaur again preparing to charge at her. Thinking quick she takes out her grapple rope and pulls herself out of the way making him crash at the tree face first. Up on the tree branch, Shinu in triumph held out the Styracosaurus egg.

"First egg collected" Shinu chuckled. She then jumps between the trees while the Styracosaurus male recovered and glares at the direction she left. He turns back to his mate who was mourning the loss of their lost egg. With a limb he gets to her and nuzzled against her face for comfort.

...

Back to the gang, the group was now at the Sauropod forest, seeing sauropods such as Puertasaurus, Argentinosaurus, Brachiosaurus and Apatosaurus eating from the tallest trees. The gang got off the Triceratops with Noire.

"Wow, It's beautiful" Amy said.  
"It's like seeing Jurassic Park but different" Sonic said. Amy then saw a Apatosaurus feeding it's youngster with some leaves.  
"Awww, Look at that" Amy pointed.  
"Must be a nice mother there" Sonic said.

"I wish the other of us could see this" Tails said, taking a picture. The group also saw a herd of Iguanodons coming to drink from the rivers. With them were four Stegosaurus as well a pack of Hysilophodons.

"It's so amazing how these creatures from different eras get along" Silver said.  
"I totally agree though the predators may eat the herbivores they do have to share water too" Blaze said, seeing a Baryonyx catching a big fish with it's claws. It was not bothered that herbivores were nearby since it was for now hungry for some delicious fish than hunting.

"That too yeah" Silver said.

The group stayed for a while to have a view over the dinosaurs roaming and coming for food and water. A hypsilophodon walked up to Amy and Sonic, blinking curiously at them with it's big eyes. Amy reaches out for the small dinosaur and gently pats its head. The hypsilophodon purred cutely closing it's eyes.

"Awww, I didn't know dinosaurs could purr" Amy giggled.  
"Well if scientists knew what their vocals were like. But it fits such a cute dino" Sonic said. The Hypsilophodon then looks at Sonic.

"Want some snacks? I got this" Sonic reaches in his backpack and took out a apple. The hypsilophodon sniffs the apple and then takes it with it's small hands and took a bite, tasting it for a few seconds. Then it took another bite showing it likes the apple.

"Millions of years and it likes modern day fruit" Sonic smiled.

Back to Shinu, she has placed the stolen dinosaur eggs in a box in her ship. So far she has taken Styracosaurus, Allosaurus, Ankylosaurus and Utahraptor.

"Egguman-san, I got some good news" Shinu pressed the button to make contact with Eggman. He appeared on the screen.  
"Speak up Agent Shinu" Eggman said.

"I have collected so far four dinosaur eggs, right here" Shinu showed the box with the dino eggs.  
"Excellent. Now bring me also a Tyrannosaurus Rex egg and a Iguanodon egg" Eggman said.  
"It shall be done Masutā Egguman. Shinu out" Shinu bowed.  
"Good luck, but first get some rest" Eggman hung up. Shinu took off her helmet and sat on the pilot seat to get some rest for the day.


	6. Chapter 6: T-rex fight

T-rex fight

The next morning, Sonic woke up early and pulls the curtain to see the sun-rise over Saurian town. He inhales deeply and then took out a diary.

 _"Dear Diary, Today is the second day I, my girlfriend Amy, best friend Tails, Silver and Blaze are spending on Mesozoic Island, a well preserved prehistoric world from the Mesozoic period. I must say that the Emeralds of this island must have preserved many species of each of the three eras. But what amazes me most is that we modern mobians got to learn much of the island's history and how the mobian dinosaurs came to be. We also found Cyo's missing cousin Noire on the first day we landed here, heck she even showed us the field where many herbivores and some piscivores. Today I can't wait to see the Dino emeralds in person with my friends._

 _Sonic T. Hedgehog"_

He finished writing and shuts the diary, locking the lid and puts it into his back pack. He heard the others wake up as well.

"Morning guys" Sonic said.

"Good morning Sonikku" Amy said, then yawns a bit.

"Ohhh I had a such amazing dream" Silver yawned.  
"Me too" Tails said.  
"I've never slept better" Blaze said.

"Nice. Say, should we ask the King for permission to see the emeralds?" Sonic suggested.  
"Sure. But first breakfast" Amy nods.

...

The group headed to King Giganoto's throne room after having breakfast.  
"Your majesty, the guests wants to see you" The Tyrannosaur guard said.  
"Bring them in" King Giganoto said.

Sonic and the group bows down in respect in front of the King then get back up.  
"So visitors, what's your bidding?" King Giganoto asked.  
"Sir, Is there any chance that me and my team can go see the Emeralds?" Sonic asked him. King Giganoto was silent and thinks for a moment then crossed his small arms.

"Very well. But on one condition, Noire is coming with you and remember, don't even try steal them or else" Giganoto said and makes a slice throat gesture.  
"Okay I got that. But like I said before, I am not a thief" Sonic assured.  
"Good. Noire, go and bring our guests to Gogsa's altar" King Giganoto ordered Noire.  
"Yes Your highness" Noire bowed.

"This way" Noire leads the group to the exit.  
"Uh Noire, May I suggest we take my plane up to the altar, where ever it is" Tails suggested.  
"Hey, That's not a bad idea" Noire agreed

...

The group took flight in the tornado planes with Noire aboard on the one Tails and Sonic were flying.

"Where to find the altar on the mountain?" Tails asked.  
"The altar is at the highest spot on Mount Mesozoic" Noire said.  
"Alright. That means we need to land carefully" Tails said. He steers the plane towards the top of Mt. Mesozoic, which was no high enough to reach to the clouds. When they got closer they saw a altar made out of granite and a blue mobian stegosaurus was standing there waving at them. A ornithocheirus flew past them; it screeched and flew away.

"We are going to land now guys" Tails said and prepared to land. The two Tornado landed onto the flat ground on the mountain few feet away from the altar. The stegosaur steps down from the granite altar and cross his arms.

"What in Aunt Gorgo's name is going on?" He asked.  
"Sorry Gogsa, But these outsiders of the outside world is here to see the Emeralds" Noire showed the Sonic team.

"Noire you know the law, Nobody strangers touches the Dino Emeralds and gets away with it" Gogsa reminded Noire of the rules.  
"I know the laws too well Gogsa, I've been here for the last four years so better get that into your walnut sized brain" Noire said. Gogsa glares at Noire for a few seconds and then flares his nostrils

"Say that again and it ain't pretty" Gogsa said sternly.  
"Right" Noire rolls her eyes.  
"You must be Gogsa. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my team. They are Tails, Amy, Silver and Blaze" Sonic introduced himself and his team.

"Cool. And as you can see it is my duty to protect these emeralds on the altar" Gogsa said.  
"A friend of mine also guards a type of Emeralds called Chaos emeralds" Sonic said.  
"I've heard of them but never seen them. Now come so you can see the Dino Emeralds" Gogsa gestured to the altar. The group and Noire walks up on the altar with him, the seven emeralds were all placed in a circle with a dinosaur footprint in the middle. Unlike Angel Island it don't require a larger Emerald like the Master Emerald.

"So these are the Emeralds I've been getting into my readings. They are shaped like eggs" Tails said.  
"What did you expect them as? Shiny rocks?" Gogsa joked.  
"Hehehe, not exactly" Tails chuckled.

"Now as I speak, these emeralds can only be used by the ones worthy and pure good. They are the source of our species and the other reptiles on this island remained unchanged but provided us with knowledge and creativity to build a civilization and to make us live side by side by the normal dinosaurs" Gogsa explains the usage of the emeralds.

"Okay. But how did you know what names each species of dinosaur and other prehistoric reptiles has?" Sonic asked.

"The emeralds told us what the outside world know about the dinosaurs and other prehistoric lifes. They were first named by Richard Owen and among the first named are Megalosaurus and Iguanodon who were named by Gideon Mantell" Gogsa explained.  
"That makes total sense. But why keep the island isolated from the outside world when it protect you all from extinction 65 million years ago?" Tails asked Gogsa.

"Because if anyone knew Dinosaurs still existed, they would just ruin our culture and or perhaps even hunt us down and turn us to slaves" Gogsa said.

"But not everyone in the world are just greedy and selfish people who just wants slavery, war and extinction. There are peaceful and selfless people who dreams of seeing a living fossil. Many just thought that the coelacanth was long extinct until it was found alive. And the birds are living descendants of theropod dinsaurs" Tails explained.

Gogsa tried to contain his laughter but failed.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The meateaters became birds?!" Gogsa laughed.  
"It's true but some still show traits of dinosaurs" Tails said.

From a sudden, Tails' communicator beeped. He picks it up to answer and sees Fiona on the screen.  
"Yes Fiona?" Tails asked her.  
"Tails where have you been? We found Julie-Su badly injured by two helpful fishermen. She appears to have been attacked by Crimson judging the stab marks on her thigh and now we're keeping tabs on her at the hospital" Fiona said on the communicator.  
"We're still on Mesozoic Island...wait...did you say Julie-Su was attacked by Crimson? Well, when she awakes you better ask her some questions. I, Sonic and the gang are coming back soon as possible" Tails said.  
"Alright. Fiona out" Fiona hung up.

"Wait. Did she just said Julie-Su has been assaulted by Crimson?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes. But don't worry she'll be alright. Our comrades back home keep tabs on her" Tails said.  
"Good. Now back to...huh?" Sonic then notices Silver's eyes glow neon blue.

"What's with him?" Noire asked Sonic.  
"Uh it's his future vision. He can see the future by this vision" Sonic explained.  
"I see...Agent Shinu!" Silver gasps.

"Shinu? Here on the Island?! How?!" Sonic was purely shocked and so where the others.  
"She must have been tracking us here!" Silver said.  
"Nevermind that. What is she doing?" Sonic asked.  
"She is...stealing eggs from some strong and fast dinosaur species. Now she is heading to take eggs from a T-rex nest" Silver saw through the vision the stolen eggs Shinu had so far and where Shinu is heading now.

"Shinu's stealing eggs?! Silver, Blaze stay with Noire and Gogsa and guard the Emeralds. Amy, Tails you're coming with me!" Sonic shouted and ran to the Tornado with Amy and Tails. They took flight off and tracks down where Shinu is heading.

...

Agent Shinu was now getting close to the T-rex nest. The nest itself was four feet high and the large theropod dinosaur was sleeping near the nest. Shinu took quiet steps so the T-rex female wouldn't hear her. With swift moves she got to the nest and digs up the eggs.

"With this beast's offspring I can have Egguman-san make it faster and stronger" Shinu whispered to herself, examining the T-rex egg she was holding. She heard a low growl and turns back to see the T-rex just moving the head to another direction but wasen't waking up. With relief, Shinu packs the egg into her backpack when she heard the Tornado plane coming at her direction and landed about twenty meters away.

Shinu saw the three heroes jumping out of the plane and came right at her.  
"Miho Satsuma I presume? What are you doing here?!" Amy asked Shinu while summoning her hammer.

"That's Agent Shinu to you! Egguman-san sent me to get those new type of emeralds and gave me a second mission to collect dinosaurs eggs from the big and strong ones. Once they are hatched Eggman will turn them into living weapons once they mature. And you're staying in my way!" Shinu explained her mission to the three.

"Shinu you know this is madness to kidnap these animals and turn them into weapons against their will. I won't let you do this!" Sonic said angrily.  
"Then you three will fight for your life!" Shinu then jabs the female T-rex hard enough to make it wake up. The large animal opens her eyes and snarls as she got up. Sonic, Amy and Tails watched as the T-rex female opens her massive jaws and bellowed loudly.

"MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The T-rex roared so loudly that Sonic, Amy and Tails froze in fright. Shinu smirks as the T-rex didn't saw her but was eyeing the Sonic heroes.

"Try get through the Dinosaur or me!" Shinu taunts the heroes. The T-rex roared and with thundering steps she opens wide and tries to eat the three but missed as they jump out of the way. Amy manage to run past the T-rex and spun her hammer to face Shinu while Sonic and Tails take care of the T-rex.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Amy yelled and smashed her hammer at Shinu but missed.  
"TAKE THIS PINKY!" Shinu threw a lunge punch at Amy followed with a crescent kick to knock the Piko piko hammer from Amy's hand.

"Dono yō ni jibun no kusuri no yōryō ga suki ka mite mimashou! (Let's see how you like a dose of your own medicine!)" Shinu spins the Piko piko hammer effortless like a bo-staff and with swift moves she used it in a more lethal way than Amy did. Without her hammer, Amy desperately tries to avoid her own hammer's attacks from Shinu.

"HEY! OMMPH!" Amy was hit in the gut by the hammer and crashed into a tree. Shinu threw the hammer aside and ran up to Amy and leaps up in the air to preform a 360 degrees spinning kick move at her. She hit Amy in the face and the impact made Amy's headband fall off.

"URGH! Oh you're gonna get it!" Amy cracks her knuckles and strikes at the chipmunk.

...

"Easy girl! We're not here for your eggs!" Tails avoid the angry T-rex.

"MRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The T-rex roared angrily at him. Sonic then ran a circle around the T-rex making a blue trail enough to confuse her. Then Sonic shoots out and dashed at her face.

"URAAAAH!" The T-rex groans in pain slight dazed.  
"Sonic you only pissed her off!" Tails said.  
"If I could speak dinosaur I would reason with her!" Sonic said.  
"But the T-rex is a mother remember!" Tails said.  
"I know but Shinu got the egg and...Oh no Amy!" Sonic saw Shinu getting the upper hand of Amy.

"Hang on I'm coming!" Sonic was about to run when the T-rex whacks him and Tails with her tail and they both landed near a rock. The T-rex approached them both with heavy footsteps, growling ferociously.

"I ain't gonna end up in a dinosaur's stomach!" Sonic got up to face the T-rex again.

 **Cliffhanger!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nikita the Raptor

**Nikita the Raptor**

Sonic was standing face to face to the female Tyrannosaurus Rex while Shinu still fought Amy. Right now it looked like she was getting the upper hand over the pink hedgehog by giving her a hard beating. Seeing that, Sonic now have to decide how to get past the T-rex to get to them. Then he gets an idea.

"HERE I GO!" Sonic spun into a ball and dashed at the T-rex and jumps up on her back to glide down to spindash right at Agent Shinu, sending her to the ground five meters away. By the impact she dropped her back pack with the T-rex egg and Sonic takes it and picks out the egg.

"Good shot Sonikku" Amy thumbs up, then groaned after her fight with Shinu.  
"You're welcome" Sonic said. Then he notices Amy turning pale when her eyes widens. Sonic was about to speak when he felt a sudden breath behind him.

"There's something really pissed off behind me isn't it?" Sonic thumbs over his shoulder. The T-rex got her egg's scent and Sonic turns around seeing the female tyrannosaur staring with focused eyes on her egg.

"Uh I believe this is yours" Sonic held out the egg. The female tyrannosaur breathes at Sonic and turns to her nest, meaning she wants him to put the egg back. Sonic walks over and puts the egg back where it belongs with the other eggs. Sonic then ran back to Amy and helped her up. The T-rex female glares at the two and then just goes back to her nest not even bothered to eat them after such fight.

"Guys, Shinu's getting away!" Tails screamed.  
"What?! I'll get her!" Sonic saw Shinu running into the jungle and he zooms off after her.

Shinu was leaping from branch to branch as Sonic pursues her. She lands onto a tree branch and saw the hedgehog coming at her. Without him noticing, she took out five ninja stars and threw them at him. Sonic dodges them in time and ran up the tree to get to Shinu.

The chipmunk then leaps to other trees as Sonic followed. As Sonic tries to get closer, Shinu would either cause another obstacle on his way. As Shinu landed onto a huge tree, a apatosaurus raised it's head while eating a leaf. Sonic landed on the opposite tree to see Shinu.

"Why taking dinosaur eggs to Eggman when you could tell him to devolve birds to dinosaurs?" Sonic asked Shinu mockingly.  
"You don't get it do you Sonikku za Hejjihoggu. Masutā Egguman-san will make them more powerful and unstoppable killing machines. Imagine million years of instincts combined with machines they can take down any forces, even you and your friends will face them!" Shinu said angrily.

"You're just as twisted as him. If Rosie didn't save me I would have been your trophy by then" Sonic said.

"It's a pity you didn't became. But I will kill you if you so much try to interfere again!" Shinu glares through the mask.

"No! I won't let you!" Sonic jumps from his tree to dash at Shinu but missed as Shinu jumps away grabbing a vine. Sonic jumps after and grabs a vine too to swing after her. The chipmunk switched vine to swing up to the other side of a river. She saw Sonic come and he landed in front of her.

"HYAH!" Shinu then rushes at Sonic and strikes at him and double punches at him but he manage to block them and then hurls over to do a 360 degree kick.

"URGH!" Shinu grunts by the impact. She turns and launched a powerful kick at Sonic's stomach almost causing him to recoil. Sonic soothed the pain and gets back up. Shinu then zooms in and swiftly elbow strikes and rapidly punched at Sonic. He manage to block a few of them and then he manage to right hook at her.  
Shinu stumbled slightly and was close to the edge of the river and looked down to see it was 30 feet down. She gets away from it and resumes her fight with Sonic.

"YAAAAAAAAGH!" Shinu jumps up and tries to kick down at Sonic but the blue hedgehog ran aside and then spun into a ball and he prepared a spindash at her. He hits Shinu twice and before he could hit a third time, Shinu got up and deflects Sonic to the cliff.

"Oh crud!" In midair Sonic realized that he is just above the river and crashed into the water and was swept away. Shinu walked up to the edge and saw the blue hedgehog being swept away unable to swim.

"Sayōnara Sonikku" Shinu said quietly and leaves. Sonic desperately tried to grab onto something to not follow the currents when he saw where the river ended at a waterfall. He grabs onto a rock and with his remaining strength climbs up on it. But a log came right at him and he was pushed back and fell down the waterfall.

Down the waterfall, Sonic floated down the river where a magneta pink mobian Deinonychus with purple feathers saw him float there. She gasps and dives into the water to help him up. She carried Sonic up-shore to her hut. Sonic coughed out water but passed out again.

"Sonic! Come in! Sonic! Do you read?!" Tails tried to call Sonic but no avail.  
"Oh god no! Please don't tell me he's gone!" Amy said worried.  
"My radar show's he's still alive. Good thing I installed pulse detectors" Tails showed Sonic's pulse and current position.

"And he's down the river" Tails saw where Sonic was on the radar.  
"Thank goodness he's alive" Amy said in relief.  
"Lets go Amy" Tails said.

"Uhhhhh Ohhh my head" Sonic opened his eyes moaning. He held his head and groans as he got up. Next to him sat the female raptor.

"Hold still. Relax" The raptor said tenderly. Sonic laid back on the bed, he never took his eyes off the one who saved his life.  
"What happened?" Sonic asked.  
"You fell down the waterfall and I helped you out before you could drown" The raptor said.  
"Oh, Thank you. I'm Sonic" Sonic said with a weak smile.  
"Nikita the Raptor" Nikita held out her hand for a shake. Sonic shakes her three fingered hand.

"I think I owe you one" Sonic said.  
"You're welcome" Nikita said. She got up and headed outside.  
"I'll go for a hunting. I'll be right back" Nikita said and ran out to hunt. Sonic sat up again and pressed the button on his communicator.

"Sonic to Tails, Amy, Silver and Blaze. Do you copy?" He spoke to the communicator. Tails then answered.  
"Sonic?! Where are you?" Tails asked.  
"I'm at some hut down the river at the waterfall. A deinonychus named Nikita saved me" Sonic said.  
"Good. We'll be right there. Tails out" Tails said and hung up. Sonic laid back down the bed again to regain strength.

"Man what a day. Outsmarted by a chipmunk assassin and saved by a dinosaur" Sonic said.

 **Please Review :)**

 **And thank you Maya the Turtle for naming Nikita**


	8. Chapter 8: Fight at the altar

Fight at the altar

Sonic was now sitting outside Nikita's house waiting for Amy and Tails. Soon enough he saw Nikita come back with some meat in a sack.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.  
"Hadrosaur meat" Nikita said. She took them out of the bag and pierce each chunk of meat on a stick and then placed them over a fire.

"How does it taste like?" Sonic asked.  
"You'll see. After all you're a outside world inhabitant" Nikita said.  
"Oh yes" Sonic said. Nikita sat down on a rock slowly turning the roasted hadrosaur meat. Just then they saw two figures approaching them and it was no other than Amy and Tails.

"Sonic! You're alright!" Amy cheerfully hugged Sonic.  
"AMY! Too tight!" Sonic gasps for air in Amy's tight hug.  
"Ops sorry" Amy let go of him.

"Guys. Meet Nikita" Sonic said.  
"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Amy Rose" Amy introduced herself to Nikita.  
"Miles Prower but call me Tails" Tails said.  
"Funny name but nevermind. Are you from where Sonic come from?" Nikita asked.  
"Yes. We're his friends" Tails said.  
"Cool. Now sit down please. I'll be serving hadrosaur meat soon" Nikita said. Amy and Tails sat on a log while Nikita turns on the hadrosaur meat over the fire.

...

Deep in the jungle, Agent Shinu turns on her communicator.

"Masutā Egguman-san!" Shinu contacted him.  
"Eggman here" Eggman answered.  
"Masutā, Sonic and his team has learned our plan! I've failed to get the Tyrannosaur egg" Shinu said.  
"No matter. I'll be right there in time! Turn Metal Sonic online and get to the emeralds" Eggman shouted.

"Hai Masutā!" Shinu nodded.  
"It's Doctor Eggman for pete's sake!" Eggman exclaimed. Shinu just rolls her eyes at him.  
"Right. Shinu out" Shinu said and hung up. She ran to her direction where her ship is.

Unknown to her, the same Deinonychus pack those alpha was killed by her was stalking her.

...

At the Dino-Emerald altar, Silver and Blaze were a little bored with staying there with Noire and Gogsa but an order is an order to them.

"Man, What's taking them so long?" Blaze asked impatiently.  
"I'll try make contact" Silver said. He pressed his communicator.

"Come in Sonic! I repeat come in Sonic!" He repeated.

At Nikita's house, Sonic was still sitting around the fire place with Amy, Tails and Nikita. They were now eating each stick of roasted hadrosaur meat.

"Mmmm not bad. It taste like pork" Amy said.  
"Thank you. Finally someone liking my cooking" Nikita was delighted.  
"Like those chilidogs back home. Huh?" Sonic said then noticed his communicator beeping. He pressed the button on it to answer.

"Sonic here"

"What is that?" Nikita asked.  
"Communicator. You know to speak to someone distances away" Tails explained.  
"Oh Okay" Nikita said.

"I'm at a Dino-mobian's house. Her name's Nikita and she saved me from drowning after I fought Shinu" Sonic said.  
"Damn. Be back here soon please. We don't know if Shinu could strike again. She could be anywhere" Silver said.  
"Don't worry. We'll be back" Sonic assured.  
"Good. Silver out" Silver said and hung up. Sonic then turns to his team mates.

"Guys. We got to go back to the altar" Sonic said.  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
"It's really important. Because Shinu could be there soon" Sonic said.

"Then I come along" Nikita stood up.  
"Okay. But we don't have enough space in the Tornado" Sonic said.  
"I'll catch up soon. Trust me, I go and find Ochiai" Nikita said.  
"Who's Ochiai?" Sonic asked.  
"He's a triceratops and a ranger and he knows the fastest dinosaurs to ride" Nikita said.

"Alright. Go and find him and then get to the Altar. See you there" Sonic said. He, Amy and Tails got onboard the Tornado and takes flight while Nikita goes to search for Ochiai.

...

Gogsa was now standing at the emeralds and looks at them with concern.

"If anything bad happens to them the island will have terrible consequences" Gogsa said to himself. But Silver heard that.  
"What consequences?" Silver asked.  
"Big ones. The Island itself won't explode but it's vegetation will wilt and the herbivores have nothing to eat, then the carnivores will eventually starve and so will the people on this island. We can't face a second extinction, not in a million year again. Before we were across the entire world but now we're stuck here as our only survival" Gogsa said.

Silver could tell that Gogsa really mean it, without the emeralds both kinds of dinosaurs and prehistoric reptiles on the island will die out again if all flora life dies.  
"I wish there was something we could do to make you dinosaurs welcome to the outside world" Silver said.  
"I would love to but I must remain here. It is my destiny to guard these emeralds" Gogsa said.

"Just like how Knuckles has to guard the Master Emerald" Silver said. Soon enough, the Tornado plane approached the altar and landed in front of it.

"You're back guys" Noire said.  
"Yes. And it's really important because that Shinu could be here anytime" Sonic said.  
"Or perhaps even worse!" Tails said and pointed, seeing no other than Metal Sonic flying up to the edge.

"I'd be damned" Sonic gasps. In Metal's HUD, he scans the group and the Emeralds.

"Target confirmed. Enemies must be destroyed" Metal Sonic said and flew at the group. He tackled down most of them except Sonic. Metal Sonic turns around and clenched his fist.

"Bring it on Metal! I'm ready!" Sonic glared. Metal spins into a ball and dashed at Sonic who countered with his own. The others got up and Gogsa saw Sonic fight Metal Sonic.

"NOBODY TOUCH MY SONIC!" Amy yelled and ran to them with hammer in hand when suddenly throwing stars appeared at her feet.

"Son'nani hayakunai! (Not so fast!)" Came Shinu's voice. Amy saw the chipmunk standing there without her helmet.  
"Shinu!" Amy glared.  
"Yes. Now hand me the emeralds or you'll be destroyed!" Shinu warned.  
"Not on my watch! RAAAAAAAGH!" Gogsa out of no where charges at Shinu to punch her. But the chipmunk grabs his wrist and hurls him over and gives him a hard elbow blow on his chest.

"So much of a guardian" Shinu scoffed. She then turns back to Amy and cracks her knuckles, ready to face the pink hedgehog.

"I'm going to pay for what you did to Sonic!" Amy said angrily.  
"Then fight for your LIFE!" Shinu raised her fists and swiftly dashed at Amy and the pink hedgehog jumps up to avoid her punch only for the chipmunk to grab her ankle and pull her back to throw her. She soon jumps up to preform a high kick at Amy's face and is about to do a lower kick when Amy blocks it with her wrist.

"My turn! YAAAGH!" Amy then mountain punches Shinu momentarily stunning her. Shinu shook it off and makes fast punches at Amy who manage to block many of them until she took her fist and hits Shinu with the palm. Shinu was pushed back but soon spins around and delivers a hard kick at Amy and then in a fast move punches twice at her.

As the mobians fought, a rain poured and thunder clashed in the sky matching the intense battle there.

...

Sonic was now covered in bruises during his fight with Metal Sonic but he couldn't just give up already.  
"Keep it up! I'm just getting warmed up!" Sonic yelled. He jumps at Metal Sonic and spindashed at his visor eyes to damage the robot's sight.

"Visor damage 60%: Power to max!" Metal Sonic then fires a Plasma pulse attack beam from his chest at Sonic but missed; the beam instead hits a pillar at the altar causing it to break in half. Metal Sonic then continues to fire at Sonic but the blue hedgehog was fast enough to dodge them.

"HEY SHINY GUY! TAKE THIS!" Noire screamed and threw her spear at Metal's chest just before he could fire another beam. The robot stops in midair and pulls out the spear.

"Plasma pulse cannon deactivated. Scan threat: Noire Lion. Powers: Shadow manipulation" Metal Sonic scanned Noire after his chest gun was deactivated. He then like her turned darker and blended into the silhouettes to attack Sonic again by appearing and disappearing into the shadows.

"URRRGH!" Sonic was hit by Metal Sonic from behind when the robot reappeared. Blaze saw Sonic in trouble and threw a fire ball at the robot in case he tries to disappear again. Metal turns around to Blaze and ejects his left fist at her to punch her from a distance.

"WHY YOU!" Blaze got angry and creates two fire balls and threw them at Metal again and destroyed his detached left hand. Sonic now saw his chance and dashed hard at Metal Sonic and again with a harder spin dash to crack his visor eyes completely. Blinded, the robot couldn't see where he was going until Noire got inside him to shut him down in shadow mode. Once she did she burst out of him in solid form.

"Impressive Noire" Sonic thumbs up.  
"You're welcome" Noire smiled. Out of nowhere, a familiar laughter was heard and the group including a just awaken Gogsa turned to see Doctor Eggman in his hoverchair.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO! Surprised to see me Sonic?" Eggman laughed.  
"Not at all Eggman! You're not supposed to be here!" Sonic said.  
"My, Same old cocky blue rat as ever. Soon you'll face my latest plot to cross Dinosaurs with machinery and with these Dino Emeralds I could make this Island New Eggmanland and make the dino-mobians my slaves!" Eggman tells Sonic more about his plan besides using the dinosaurs.

"I won't let you enslave my people!" Gogsa snarled.  
"SILENCE YOU NUT BRAIN!" Eggman yelled.  
"And now, as for you Sonic you wouldn't dare attack me as long my top assassin has your girl!" Eggman showed Agent Shinu, holding Amy hostage by having a sai at her throat.

Sonic gasps in shock seeing Amy hostage by Eggman and Agent Shinu.

"Amy!" Sonic said

"Sonic...help me!" Amy whimpered. Shinu glares and held the sai inches from Amy's throat.  
"So what's it gonna be Sonic? Have that Stegosaur hand over the emeralds or Amy here dies!" Eggman gave Sonic two choices. Sonic looks first at Gogsa, then at his friends and the emeralds.

"Sonic, whatever happens, Eggman wins" Silver warned.  
"Please, for the island and Amy!" Noire begged. Sonic gulps hard and clenched his fist.

"I choose..."

 **Please Sonic, don't let Eggman win!**

 **Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sonicraptor

**Sonicraptor**

"I choose...neither of them!" Sonic then shouted and with all might he had he ran in full speed and tackled at Shinu and takes Amy in his grasp. He leaps up and kicks at Eggman's hover chair to make it fly out of control. Then Sonic lands in front of his friends and put Amy down.

"You okay?" Sonic asked.  
"Never been better. But you left the emeralds exposed you idiot!" Amy then snaps angrily at Sonic pointing at the altar where Eggman, now regained control of his hover chair headed for the emeralds.

"Easy now! I fix!" Sonic calms her down.  
"Yes but do it quick or else the island's flora dies!" Gogsa said.  
"Understood!" Sonic then zooms off to the altar to get there before Eggman gets there.

"Yes, the Dino emeralds are now mine!" Eggman grinned. He was about to pick the emeralds up when Sonic stands there.  
"Not on my watch Eggman! The emeralds won't be used by anyone for destruction and evil!" Sonic glared.  
"So much for you to say! Lets see if your friends can get a load of this!" Eggman pressed a button to summon robot pterosaurs from a huge ship.

"Guys! Get ready!" Sonic commanded the group.

"Got it! Come on guys!" Silver floats up in the air. Blaze summons fire in her hands while Amy makes a new hammer. Tails flew up in the air with Silver while Gogsa slams his tail to the ground as Noire spun her spear.

"TAKE THIS!" Noire jumps onto a robot pterosaur and sliced it in two with her spear and leaps onto another. Gogsa swung his dangerous tail spikes at a robot pterosaur and threw it to Amy to let her crush it with her hammer. One robot pterosaur was flying right at her from behind.

"AMY BEHIND YOU!" Gogsa screamed.  
"Huh?" Amy turned and just as it was going to dive at her it was blown up by a fire ball from Blaze. Amy thumbs up and resumes the fight.

"BOOYAH!" Amy shouted.

"SHINU! DESTROY SONIC! Eggman commanded Shinu.  
"Hai Masutā!" Shinu jumps back in and kicks at Sonic. The blue hedgehog kips back up and ran around Shinu to then tackle her into a pillar and punched her gut.

Shinu then raised her hands and then slams Sonic on the head and knees him off. She grabs him by the quills and threw him off the altar making him crash at the ground. Sonic got back up and sees Shinu leaping at him and zooms off when she hit the ground.

...

In the meantime, Nikita ran to Ochiai's place and saw a neon blue mobian triceratops standing there cleaning a non-mobian Gallimimus. He saw the female raptor coming.

"Nikita? What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
"Ochiai, The Dino emeralds are in trouble! Do me a favor and help me up to Mount Mesozoic!" Nikita pleaded.  
"Sorry Nikita, my riding dinosaurs are for amusement not fight" Ochiai shook his head 'no'.

"Please Ochiai! Please please please!" Nikita made the cute innocent eyes at him with a chirping noise. Ochiai groans in defeat at seeing her cute eyes.  
"Ohhhhh, Okay then. Hop on and hang on tight" Ochiai jumps onto his Gallimimus and Nikita sat behind him. He hits the reins to make his rider dinosaur run to the mountain

"Alright Rider Dinos! CHAAAAAAAARGE!" Ochiai shouted and the rest of his Gallimimus herd ran after him to the mountain where the altar is.

...

"Getting tired Shinu?" Sonic taunts the chipmunk. Shinu screams in anger and runs at Sonic and delivers two punches and one 360 degrees kick at Sonic but he dodges them with ease. He then caught her fists and the two mobians struggled. Another thunder rumbled and lightning flashed as the two struggled. Sonic then headbutts Shinu, making the chipmunk slight dazed. As she regained her senses, Shinu then strikes Sonic in the ribs.

"OMMPH!" Sonic lost his breath by the impact. Sneering at Sonic's state, Shinu then elbow strikes Sonic and grabs him again to pin him onto the ground.

"Face it Sonikku, you have lost!" Shinu said.  
"It...ugh...ain't over til IT'S OVER!" Sonic yelled. He grabs her ankle and got up to spin her around to her shock. He threw her at Eggman's hover chair. As she got up Sonic spins into a ball and he spindashed right at her. By the force of the dash Shinu rolled down the mountain side into the woods down there. Sonic looked down and saw the spot where Shinu has crashed.

"Pity" Sonic muttered. Then he heard Eggman laugh again.

"Too late Sonic! I've taken the Dino emeralds and now with them I shall start making my new Eggmanland! When it's finished I am going to enjoy seeing you and your friends bow before me! And that Crimson will be having his part of my new empire! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman gloated and then laughed evilly.

"Oh, so you are rivaling with the twisted maniac? Let me tell you something Eggman, Crimson will betray you and take your place as the ruler of the world" Sonic said.

"Crimson, the ruler of the world?! Don't make me laugh Sonic! With these emeralds I shall make him my slave!" Eggman said, holding out the emeralds then closed his hand again. Suddenly a rumbling noise was heard making Eggman and Sonic turn to see both Ochiai and Nikita coming with the Galimimus herd.

Sonic smiles and then turns to the fat doctor.

"Here comes the cavalry!" Sonic grinned.  
"OH NO! NOT THAT! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Eggman was then tackled down by Nikita and Ochiai who just eject themselves from their ride. Eggman dropped the emeralds but Sonic manage to catch them all.

"Gotcha!" Sonic said. Nikita walks up to Eggman snarling savagely, making the doctor really nervous and scared.

"N-n-n-nice dinosaur!" Eggman stammered in fear but Nikita gave him a more dangerous look.  
"You have done it now fatty! I would've eaten you by then" Nikita snarled.  
"Steady Nikita" Ochiai said.  
"Right of course. But you, don't you ever return to the island again!" Nikita said.  
"Yes...until I have the advantage!" Eggman pressed a hidden switch, transforming his huge ship into a gigantic robot.

"See if you can take on it!" Eggman gets back into his hover chair and got inside the robot. The robot itself had four arms with two of them having large gatling laser guns and the lower ones having saws. The others of the group saw the huge robot.

"Don't panic guys. We can still beat him!" Sonic said.  
"How?" Nikita asked.  
"We do it together. You and...you're Ochiai?" Sonic then asked Ochiai.  
"In the flesh" Ochiai said.  
"Right. Now prepare yourselves dinos for this battle!" Sonic said and clenched his fist, he opens his other hand and let the Dino emeralds fly around the three. All seven of the emeralds fires glowing beams at them. Ochiai gets a glowing blue aura and glowed a brighter blue, Nikita became red with pink feathers while Sonic got an unusual transformation.

His tail grew into that of a raptor, his hands glove burst to become three fingered hands with claws. His feet also changed into three clawed toes with a dewclaw, while the third toe on each foot had a big claw. Sonic's facial features also changed into that of a raptor and bright blue feathers grew on his head, arms, spine and tail. He has transformed into...

"SONICRAPTOR TO THE RESCUE!" Sonicraptor shouted.

The three dinosaurs leaps onto the giant robot and avoids the lasers from it's guns. Ochiai charged headfirst and with his horns he penetrates the first gatling laser guns and it blew off it's arm. But he saw the buzzsaw arm coming at him and he jumps out of the way.

Nikita ran up on the robot's torso and her toe claw glowed bright pink and she spins around for a slash attack twice. The claw cuts through the metal like it was made of paper. She opens up the cut to bite onto the circuitry in the robot. When she tore out a device in the robot it slightly wobbled but Eggman managed to regain balance.

"Your shiny thing won't help you Fatty!" Nikita yelled.  
"And YOU Should be extinct!" Eggman pressed a button to electrocute Nikita.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Nikita screamed by the chock and fell down. Ochiai saw her fall and ran to catch her.  
"I got you!" Ochiai said. Nikita looked at him and smiles sweetly.

"CRAAAAAAAAWWR CRAWWWR!" Sonicraptor cawed and ran faster on the robot.  
"GAH! HOLD STILL BLUE RAPTOR!" Eggman screamed. He fires the remaining gatling laser gun at Sonicraptor but the lasers was deflected off him.

"NOW GET A LOAD OF THIS EGGMAN! HEDGERAPTOR CLAW ATTACK!" Sonicraptor leaps in the air and with his toe claws he slashed on the gatling laser guns deep enough to disable it. Then with a spin dash he tore off the arm of the robot and it fell to the ground. Now with the buzz saw arms left, Sonicraptor lands to the ground with Ochiai and Nikita.

"Lets finish this!" Sonicraptor said. Nikita and Ochiai got behind Sonic and they rapidly used homing attacks combined with claw and horn attacks. It wasen't until Eggman finally realized his robot couldn't take much more.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sonicraptor then finished with a turbo boost attack at the robot's core. In the last moment, Eggman ejects from the robot just before it explodes. The pieces crashed down to the ground but Sonicraptor and the two dino mobians made it safely.

"I HATE THAT HEDGERAPTOR!" Eggman screamed and retreats. He went to pick up Shinu while the rest of the gang stays up at the mountain.

...

Sonicraptor then glowed and morphed back to Sonic along with his attire.

"What do you know, I enjoyed being a raptor" Sonic said. Amy and the others has just defeated the remain robot pterosaurs and saw Sonic and the two other dinosaur mobians get back to them.

"Sonic you did it!" Tails cheered.  
"TAKE THAT EGG-HEAD!" Amy shouted out.  
"Good job Blue hedgehog. You are worthy using the Dino Emeralds" Gogsa said proudly to Sonic.  
"Thanks but I do believe they should remain here" Sonic said giving the emeralds to Gogsa.  
"Of course" Gogsa said heading back to the altar to place the emeralds back.

"Well I'm glad we got Eggman out of the way. So what happens now?" Noire asked.  
"Now? We're going to get back home to Station Square. And we got space to let you come along and see your cousin Cyo again" Sonic said. Noire was so excited she hugged Sonic.

"Yes! Of course I come along. I just need to get my stuffs and we're off to go" Noire said.  
"That's the spirit" Sonic said and let go off Noire.

"And as for you Nikita and uh...Ochiai is it?; here's your communicators. Consider yourself members of the Sonic Team" Tails gave Nikita and Ochiai two sets of communicators to put on their wrists.

"Perfect fit. How is it done?" Ochiai asked.  
"Just press the button on it and call the person you're looking for" Tails explained.  
"Okay thanks" Ochiai said.

Nikita then looks at Sonic again.  
"I guess I owe you one again" Nikita said.  
"Now, I owe you one too" Sonic thumbs up.

"Wait the dinosaur eggs!" Silver remembered.  
"Yes! We must get them from Shinu's ship!" Blaze said.  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" Silver took out a chaos emerald to teleport with her.

...

With Eggman, he just rescued Shinu from the Deinonychus pack. But Shinu's suit was torn up and covered in slash marks and bites.

"Egguman...Ow" Shinu groans in pain.  
"Don't worry, I got plans for you" Eggman said. They were getting to Shinu's ship to take the dinosaur eggs. But when they got in, Eggman was in for a surprising shock, The eggs were gone!.

"AAAAAGH That can only mean one thing! The future hedgehog took them! CURSE YOU SILVER!" Eggman screamed in anger. Shinu got up with weak steps and opens a hidden box with a sample of blood and Utahraptor blood.

"No Egguman. I got samples" Shinu showed them. Eggman's mood changed to delight.  
"Oh yes! It's not over yet!" Eggman grinned. He starts the ship to set course home.

...

At the grassfield, the Sonic team with Noire prepared for their departure. The dinosaur eggs were going to be relocated to their parents.

King Giganoto then came to them and this time to thank the mobians.

"I am grateful for you all saved us from a certain doom. I was wrong about  
you all" King Giganoto said.  
"It was nothing. And I am glad you changed your view on us" Sonic said.  
"From now on you and your friends are welcome here anytime" King Giganoto said.  
"Thank you your majesty" Sonic.  
"And as for you Noire. It has been an honor for you to have been here" King Giganoto said to Noire.  
"Yeah. And I'm gonna miss you" Noire hugged Giganoto.  
"I won't forget you. Take care" King Giganoto said and hugger her too before letting go of her.

"Sonic we're ready" Tails announced.  
"Coming" Sonic said. Then a red mobian T-rex appeared.  
"Wait. Take this gift from Nikita" The T-rex said.  
"Thank you Miss..."  
"Hiki, I'm a close friend of hers" Hiki said. Sonic opened the gift and saw it was a necklace with a caricature of a velociraptor.  
"A raptor necklace? Why thank you" Sonic smiled.  
"You're welcome. Oh I better go back to my husband" Hiki said.

"Ok take care" Sonic waved. He gets onto his seat in the Tornado and Tails starts the bi-plane. Noire sat in Silver's and Blaze's plane. When they took flight Noire had a last look over the island, shredding a tear. She saw a herd of non-mobian Brachiosaurs wailing good bye to them along with a few others.

From a mountain, Nikita and Ochiai watched them leave.  
"I'm gonna miss them Ochiai" Nikita cried a bit.  
"Me too thought I got not mich time to know them" Ochiai said. Nikita then shyly looks at him.

"Ochiai? Would like go out with me?" She asked. Ochiai blushed but soon nodded 'yes'.  
"Sure, I'm free anyway" Ochiai said, taking her hand. Nikita smiled and the two walked off to go for a date.

The Sonic team soon arrived back home and when they arrived at the workshop, they saw their friends there including Cyo and Bonnie.

"CYO!" Noire saw her cousin Cyo.  
"Noire? NOIRE!" He saw her two and the two cousins embraced.  
"Oh Noire! I missed you so much!" Cyo said.  
"Me too. I am such a fool leaving our family, forgive me" Noire said.  
"All is forgiven, cousin" Cyo said. Bonnie walked up to them.

"Bonnie, meet Noire" Cyo introduced Noire to Bonnie.  
"Pleasure to meet you Bonnie. I'm Cyo's cousin" Noire said.  
"Bonnie, Cyo's girlfriend and fiancée" Bonnie said.  
"Really?" Noire asked; Bonnie nods.

"Hey guys how was the island?" Nebula asked.  
"It was great, I'll tell the rest once we're inside" Sonic said. They all headed inside to hear about Mesozoic Island.

...

Back in Eggman's lab, Eggman has put Shinu in a healing chamber while he inserts the T-rex and Utahraptor blood in two glass tank.

"Just a few weeks until my latest creation is done. And the heroes are in for a surprise. But lets hope Crimson don't try steal my plans" Eggman said. Two dinosaur embryos appeared in the tanks, one a T-rex embryo and the other a Utahraptor embryo.

 **THE END for now.**


End file.
